The instant invention generally relates to children's toys, and more particularly to a toy and a transparent packaging assembly which is suitable for mailing the toy through the postal system. The toy preferably comprises a plush toy which can receive personal written information and/or messages thereon, and the packaging assembly preferably comprises a flexible transparent casing so that the written messages and/or information, such as a forwarding address, is visible through the packaging.
A wide variety of different concepts for packaging products of all types have been developed through the years. For example, in the toy industry, concerns about the protection of toys during shipping and handling, combined with the need to still be able to view the toys at the retail level have led to several different transparent packaging concepts, including cellophane wrapping as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,597 to Hinz, rigid glass containers for dolls as also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,597 to Hinz, conformable plastic packaging such as that disclosed in French Patent No. 1,531,791 to Simon, and cardboard packaging with transparent windows as currently seen in the market. Concerns regarding the space required to ship plush toys have also led to plush toys having an expandable filling and a rigid shipping container for enclosing the toys in a compacted condition, such as disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0 206 500 A1 to Sachs. In the flower industry, flexible transparent packaging concepts have also been developed for protection and display of flowers, such as corsages. The U.S. Patent to Weder et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,217 is representative of this type of prior art. The Weder Patent discloses a bag for displaying and protecting a corsage of fresh flowers wherein the bag is formed from a printed blank of flexible transparent plastic film. A rear wall of the packaging is printed to provide a contrasting color for the flowers. In the field of stamp collecting, a transparent packaging concept for authenticating first day issues of stamps has been known in the art. In this regard, the U.S. Patents Versaci U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,284 discloses a clear, flexible package for receiving rolls of stamps to be authenticated. The rolls of stamps are received into the clear package and sealed with a printing label. The printing label includes a stamp removed from the roll, and printed postal cancellation stamp with the date applied over the stamp to signify the authentication date.
Concepts for applying messages or other written information to toys have also been known in the art. In this regard, the U.S. Patent to Stevens U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,397 discloses a toy doll having a defined area thereon for applying a label having various information about the doll thereon. Also known in the art is the DOODLE BEAR.RTM. manufactured by Tyco Industries, Inc., which comprises a plush bear having a fabric which can be written on (DOODLE BEAR is a trademark of Tyco Industries, Inc.). Words, drawings, tattoos, etc. can be applied to the outer fabric surface of the bear with a marker, and then later washed off to provide extended play value to the toy.
Despite the wide variety of toys and packaging concepts known in the art, the prior art does not include any concepts which appear to address the need for a toy which can be provided with a message from the sender and then be placed directly into the mail system for delivery without further packaging.
In this regard, the instant invention provides a toy assembly which is suitable for mailing without additional packaging. The toy assembly comprises a toy, preferably a plush toy animal, having a body portion and predetermined areas on the body portion for receiving mailing and return addresses, and for indicating proper placement of postage. The sender of the toy can write the name and address of the receiving person directly onto the predetermined areas on the toy. The toy can be further provided with additional features including: areas to write personal messages or draw pictures; pockets for receiving gift items; flaps for hiding pictures, or gift items or additional writing areas; electronic voice chips for outputting and/or recording voice or musical greetings; strings for hanging the toy as an ornament; pins for attaching the bears to clothing; and other features common to greeting items. The plush toy animal is received within a transparent, flexible plastic casing which substantially conforms to the outer surface of the toy. The casing includes a resealable opening for inserting and removing the toy from the casing. When the toy is received within the casing, the mailing and return addresses are clearly visible through the casing in the same general positions as they would be located on an envelope so that the assembly can be properly handled by mail carriers. Postage is placed on the exterior of the casing over the predetermined area indicated on the body of the toy, after which, the toy assembly can be placed into the mail without additional packaging. Other embodiments of the concept include an assembly consisting of: a card or mailing label upon which the sender writes the forwarding and return addresses; a miniature toy, preferably a miniature plush toy animal, upon which a personal greeting and/or the names of the sender and receiver can be written; and a transparent, flexible plastic envelope with a resealable flap. The card and toy are received within the envelope for mailing. The miniature plush toy would also preferably includes a pin for the receiver to attach the toy to clothing or a string for hanging the toy as an ornament. In yet another concept, the toy assembly would include a larger primary plush toy, and a plurality of mailable envelope assemblies as described above. The sender would thereafter send the mailable toy assemblies to their friends, while the friends would also do the same, the object being to exchange and collect a plurality of the miniature toys and attach them to the larger primary plush animal for display.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a toy which can receive written information or a message thereon, and a packaging assembly for the toy which allows the toy to be placed directly into the mail; the provision of such a toy wherein the toy comprises a plush toy which can receive written messages on the outer surface thereof; the provision of such a toy which includes predetermined areas for receiving a mailing address, return address and postage; the provision of such a toy which includes an pocket for receiving and hiding a smaller gift element therein; the provision of such a toy which includes a flap behind which there can be hidden a surprise gift or a photograph; the provision of such a toy which includes a pin for securing the toy to a fabric; the provision of such a toy which includes means for hanging the toy as a decorative ornament; the provision of such a toy which selectively outputs an electronic audio greeting such as a musical tune or recorded message; the provision of a packaging assembly for the toy which comprises a transparent casing for receiving the toy therein; and the provision of such a packaging assembly which includes a resealable opening for receiving the toy within the packaging.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.